Why did you Move to New York Rocky?
by IMxxxAxxxBANANA
Summary: Cece and Rocky have been best friends since they were four years old but what happens when Rocky did take the modeling offer? and moved to new York how is Cece dealing with this? and why is she developing new emotions while she"s gone? story better than it sounds its my first story so please read it!


**Whats up im new to fanfiction and this is my first story so please enjoy and this is obviously a rocky and cece story so ya oh and I need some OC's so pm the info Name- Gender- Age- Friends- Interested in Boys/girl/both- friends- family- and personality- **

**now i'll shut up and let you read bye **

**CECE'S P.O.V**

**I ran a hand threw my red curls with a loud sigh staring up at my white ceiling frowning.**

**ever since Rocky left I've been a total mess my hairs one big ball of red my eyes have big dark circles around them and I've been lying on my bed in this same position for two 's all I can think about every second that passes without her here is like being at a funeral. no. living in a funeral. and im the one in the casket. she hasn't called , texted , facebooked , emailed or even tweeted me all the time she's been gone which is two days and fifty five seconds fifty four fifty three fifty two...okay...so maybe im counting but wouldn't you do the same if you lost the bestest friend in the hole intire world? nobody correct my grammar only Rocky is aloud to...though...she isn't here anymore is she? I guess I should try and move on but its so hard she's cool , funny , super smart , athletic , multi tasking , pretty no beautiful! and even thought she's mature and responsible not to mention uptight she's still the funnest {do not correct me]girl I know and now she's gone... you know she didn't even say goodbye! she just left! like I was a stranger yet she said bye to everyone else! and im starting to expect she left for not only modeling. cause whenever she's mad or hiding something she avoids the problem...which is probably me... ugh if she left because of me i'll get on the next plane to NYC and fly there myself just to confront her! maybe she told Ty why she left...ya...she probably did! she tells him everything so he's bound to know right? **

**I grabbed my phone off the table and texted him**

_PLAIN= CECE _ **BOLD=TY**

_hey Ty _

**Sup C**

_can I come over? I need 2 talk 2 u _

**what about?**

_nothin I just need to ask you smthin_

**K 'll leave the window opn**

_ bit_

**Later**

_**END OF CONVO**_

**I got up and walked over to the bathroom passing by my full length mirror I did a double take**

**'ew Rocky made me do THIS to myself!" I exclaimed to no one in particular **

**I walked into my bathroom hopping into the shower and washing up starting with my hair and working my way down I jumped out and dried off applying a dab of eyeliner , lip stick , blush , eye shadow and I painted my nails a smoky red...you know...the usual...**

**I walked out and pulled out some red skinny jeans white tank and a sporty gray hoodie A/N [OUTFIT FROM EPISODE STRESS IT UP]**

**I threw my clothes on and slid on some gray toms jumping out the window and no , not suicidal its the window that leads upstairs...the one I haven't used in so long... EE... I made my way up jumping threw the window **

**'Hey Ty' I called down the hallway seconds later seeing him merge from the shadows**

**'Ay Ce how's it goin?' he asked hugging me**

**'Goodish ya know , since she ditched me' I bitterly looked to the side returning the hug**

**'Aw ya , its bin hard not haven my 'lil sis 'round' he said looking down frowning**

**'hey at least she said goodbye to you! all I got was the cold shoulder!' I pointed to myself angrily**

**'I guess , I mean , she's been texting me and keeping in contact with the crew and plus! we even Skype'd a few' he smiled brightly...was he trying to cheer me up or himself?**

**'So she's been talking to everyone but me?! what did I do to deserve this?!' I saw his face turn pale . well . as pale as he can get**

**'I dunno I-I-dunno anything she told me nothing! IS IT GETTING WARME IN HERE!?' he stuttered fake fanning himself**

**I slowly walked closer to him giving him death glares tying to tower over him bit it was hard seeing he was almost 6 foot **

**'Ty...what did your sister tell you?'**

**'n-nothing I-I' he stuttered out**

**'your not a good liar Tyler we both know that' I crept further as if he was a sitting duck and I was a tiger ready to POUNCE **

**'I s-swear...she didn't tell me anything!' by now we were at the couch i was thiiis close to making him tumble over**

**'tell me'**

**'no'**

**'tell me!'**

**'no!'**

**'TEEEEL MEEEEE!' **

**'fine! she told me-**

**Cliffhanger haha sorry but i have to go to a party soooo did you like it? didyou hate it? should i keep wrighting?**


End file.
